Valduggery: Could it happen?
by Ladydarkness17
Summary: A normal day for Skul and Val, but when Val thinks more into what people have said to her- could there be something? First fanfic R&R! may continue and rating may change!
1. Chapter 1

***First try at a story so please R&R!* Ladydarkness17**

* * *

It was the same usual day, after wrapping up a case early Valkyrie would head back to Skulduggery's house.

As soon as she entered the door the ritual began, she took off her coat dumped it on the floor and face planted the sofa. Skulduggery being the ever gentleman picked and hung her coat up. "I bet you don't do that in your home" Skulduggery said almost icely. "I do at Gordon's, you pick it up even then" was Valkyries muffled reply.

It was the same as every day, but perhaps today Skulduggery was being off. Valkyrie wasn't usually one to intrude but she never liked it when he was upset, it was like she was upset too. It was like a connection between him and her that would only get stronger.

It got stronger still when Valkyrie had broken up with Fletcher.

She hadn't thought too much into it until Fletcher had told Valkyrie some crap that China had said as Valkyrie had gone to rescue Skulduggery.

_"so this is all MY fault now fletch?" I had raised my voice enough and shouted at him. "Well yeah, you are the one that cheated on me! i took you back again because i thought there was something between us!"He had yelled as loud as me. "I didn't beg for you back fletch!" I screamed, you see this is why we had to break up. the fighting just constantly, it was really starting to get us both down- yet when i tried to break up he'd bring up the 'i took you back' excuse._

_I turned and ran my hands through my hair gritting my teeth. "fletch this is why we can't be together, there's too much fighting. Everything is always my fault with you and you're the angel in this? You're far from one, plus i wasn't the only unfaithful one was i now fletch?" i quietly told him. "maybe not, but you owed me th-" he started. "FLETCHER!" i screamed, "a relationship isn't a game! you can't have you owe me, because one person cheated it doesn't mean the other now has a hall pass!" I finished for him._

_"that's not even the point is it? maybe if you weren't with that damned skeleton all day we could be together" at the end of that i could almost see his nose turned up. "And whatthehell is that supposed to mean?" I growled back. nobody used me and Skulduggery against each other it was a stupid move that would never work. Well China and i had a lovely chat while you was rescuing the bag of bones he said through gritted teeth. "you know what she said to me? she said 'this thing you have with valkyrie- it won't last long. not when Skulduggery gets back, you see they were mean to find each other and form this bond. the best you can hope for- boy- is to stand in the wings and look on.'" he finished quietly. Valkyrie stared at him, a tear dripping down from her eye. "we can't do this fletch, all this anger will be for nothing. Go and find someone else and be happy. You deserve it" with that i had turned and walked away from him._

I ran my hands through my hair now. I hadn't thought about that day until now, now it made sense. China had seen this bond between Skulduggery and me, and even she knew fletch wouldn't last. _Thanks for the heads up China_ I thought sarcastically...But...Did i have more than a tiny connection to Skulduggery? Did i like him like that? How did it even get on to this subject?! I can't like him, he's my best friend, mentor and partner. There is more than one meaning of partner though isn't there?...

* * *

**Terrible I know, you don't even have to tell me. This may be continuing depending on the reviews and so on, any input is welcome! I got lazy with the capital letters at the end, I'm sorry! I might write a next chapter for the fun of it, but please let me know anything!**

**Ladydarkness17 x**


	2. Chapter 2

***Thank you for reviewing! Hope you like it so far guys!* P.S I don't own anybody!**

**Ladydarkness17**

* * *

After being lost in my thoughts for so long i hadn't realised that the weather had changed. A huge black cloud floated above the house, thunder clapped and the storm began. It looked like for now i was going to be staying the night at Skulduggery's house. Normally i wouldn't mind because he had installed a bedroom for me, but after the things i had just thought should i really stay? I heaved myself off the sofa, and was scrambling with my hair (it had turned static) as i turned the corner... Straight into Skulduggery. And amazingly my feet slipped forward on his shiny floors, meaning Skulduggery came down with me because our feet tangled. "I'm sorry!" I said as i landed on top of him. Skulduggery nodded "It's okay, i was looking for you anyway- i think you might have to stay tonight?". I looked down at our entangled bodies and blushed, what was wrong with me?! _Focus Valkyrie, he asked you a question! _"Uhh yeah that was what i was coming to tell you" I replied stiffly. He cocked his head curiously and asked "Will you be sleeping on me or?", I never fully realised what effect his voice had on me. It was melting pure rich smooth anything to fall in love with it was deep- i was a sucker for deep voices i decided. Even in my jelly state i managed to get off of him, trying to snap out of it i turned and started walking to my bedroom.

Behind me i could almost hear Skulduggery brushing himself down, before taking long strides to catch up with me. i sighed inwardly, _nothing was helping me, just my luck to get THOSE thoughts stuck in my head when he wants to be chatty with me_. I jumped to Skulduggery waving an arm in front of my face "Earth to Valkyrie, I know I'm charming but you don't have to zone out every time." he babbled. i slapped him on the arm and he laughed. we were standing rather awkwardly outside my bedroom door, when i say awkwardly it was of course only awkward for me. Have you ever seen one of those sicky love films where the guy walks the girl home and they're standing facing each other on the doorstep? now picture that with me and Skulduggery but in front of my bedroom. which my brain had no problem taking as something could happen next, what would happen next? Before it could go onto wondering, his voice snapped me out of it "Is everything okay Valkyrie? you seem really distant, have i done something wrong?" Val shook her head looked straight into his eye sockets, had he always been this handsome? he had high cheekbones and soft eye sockets suggesting he was attractive. She blushed, she had never thought of Skulduggery like that! Instead of taking it further she ducked her head opened the door and closed it behind her. She felt his shock and her own of dismissing him like that...She never did! As she heard his footsteps fade away she slid down the door.

_Thank you for telling me that fletcher! _She could almost cry over what she had done and pushing Skulduggery away like that. Putting her head in her hands she allowed one sob to escape from her lips. How could have i even thought that? _He must think it's his fault_ i thought miserably. i looked at the bed it always looked so comfortable because Skulduggery made it every time i came over. if he takes this much care when i'm around it must mean something surely?_ You can't think like this, he's your mentor! he's your best friend! _

I wondered over the the perfectly made bed and sat pondering my thoughts, could i really end up with Skulduggery? if what China said was true then it looks like that could happen... _what are you even saying?_ I thought bitterly_ You're just going on what Fletcher said, he could have been lying for crying out loud! You don't even know what you feel like STEPHANIE. _I shook my head roughly and laid down on the bed.

Instantly my mind went to Skulduggery.

What would he do if he found out? Never talk to me? _That would be understandable _I thought bitterly. Would he be disgusted, or would he say it's just a crush and laugh it off? I rolled over onto my front and put my face in the pillows, sleep was avoiding me keenly. It was almost like my brain was ordering me to think about this- punishing me - and until i did think, i wasn't going to sleep. I sighed and got my phone out, the brightness of the screen alerted me to how dark it had gotten, where does the time go when i'm thinking? I had no messages and no missed calls, something like this i would usually tell Tanith about...But now because of that stupid remnant i couldn't tell her anything!

A sudden rage flew through me, just as my phone flew across the room. It hit the wall with a small thud and landed with and even smaller one. I didn't even think about the noise i had made. I turned my nose up at the phone and laid back down, hoping that i could sleep now- but to no prevail. I punched the pillows and tried to bite one, realising what i was doing i stopped. And almost laughed. I don't even know if i like Skulduggery, why am i getting so upset? it doesn't make sense for me to be this upset over it- i don't know anything for sure. I got up and shuffled over to my phone, clicking the screen and noticing the time was only 9pm. _Oh God what am i meant to do until i can sleep?_ I groaned internally. I have nothing to do apart from speak to Skulduggery. A smile came on my face, to prove i don't like him i'll go talk to him right now!

I took long strides down the corridor to his study, slowly entering when he looked up at me. He cocked his head into what i knew was a smile and i turned into putty, "Skulduggery..." I started

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! cliffhanger, sorry guys! Thank you so much for reviewing! This probably was awful, but anyhoo... Yeah it might not be this good becuase all i do is read the previous chapter and then make a new chapter as i go...But Thanks guys! hopefully next one coming soon? Ladydarkness17 x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks alot to everyone for the positive feedback! And some not so positive.**

**:) Ladydarkness17**

* * *

"Yes Valkyrie?" Skulduggery replied, he sounded worried at my frozen posture. I shook and smiled at him "You got the new case file yet, or even a new case?" Was my reassurance to him. "You know I have it" He said simply "You also know that a great detective -like myself -has to file a report on the case we just closed. You know I don't like not reading the new case together". I laughed t his ego and replied "Fine, but you have to give me something to do I'm way too bored just sitting around!", "What happened earlier- tell me about that?" Was his smooth but not so subtle curiosity.

Of course in the traditional style I blushed and ducked my head looking at my boots. "I just thought about something someone had said to me, and I suppose it annoyed me". He got up from his desk and sat on the edge nearest me, folding his arms "Who said it, what did they say?". I shifted uncomfortably it felt like he was interrogating me? I looked up at his sudden sharp and rudeness, and fought to keep the scowl off of my face "It doesn't matter now obviously, because I'm fine". Skulduggery leant back at my razor tongue "I'm sorry Val, I just don't like it when you're upset. It's almost like I'm upset as well..." He trailed off and looked at the floor.

The urge to run and hug him and tell him everything was unbearable. I scolded myself for wanting such girly things. Skulduggery stood off the table and walked over to me, my heart decided to beat faster. _What is going on?! I don't like him! What is happening to me? _My eyelids fluttered as he leant in...and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I opened my eyes and glared at the wall, _What did you think he was going to do? Kiss you. He's older than you, and hasn't loved a soul since his wife and child. _He smelt like...like outside, the woods maybe? and very faintly of moth balls. And then it was over. He was back by his desk and I stood there looking lost. "I'm going to look at the case file, I'm not a child anymore Skulduggery." Since when did my voice sound so sincere?

"I know you're not Valkyrie, I just thought we could do it together- like we always do." He sighed and suddenly I thought back to how I had dismissed him outside my room. Was that what he mean when he said he understood me not being a child? That I could now keep secrets from him? I walked up to his desk when he took his hat and jacket off, running his hand on his skull as soon as taking the hat off. _I can't believe you're even going to try this._ I shushed my thoughts and grabbed his hand yanking him up and into the kitchen- taking the case file with us. "You needed a change of scenery" I said with a small smile. "About time I did, I was getting worried when you hadn't come out of your room in a few hours.." He trailed off. "I was just thinking and trying to sleep" I grinned. He nodded and put the kettle on gesturing for me to sit. I grabbed the file and opened it. I couldn't believe it, not a chance we were... As Skulduggery sat a steaming mug of hot chocolate in front of me I whispered "I don't know if i can do this...". Skulduggery answered me with "Erskine, the grand mage, sent this case without the input of Mist or Ghastly. Valkyrie I would understand if you don't want to do this. But I need you with me incase it goes wrong...It can't come back to you if it does go wrong. I need you with me Valkyrie." My heart fluttered at what he said, but my mouth hung open at the file. My brain whirred there were too many thoughts and it didn't want to _concentrate_ on any of them. _Could you kill? Hunt down like Darquesse and end someone's life? I know I'm not ready to. I can't_ do_ this._ I looked up at Skulduggery with tears brimming my eyes.

Oh the irony of the target in our next case. I knew for sure it would be like killing myself. "I can't... She's my sister, I love her." I whispered to Skulduggery and stroked the picture. Our next mission, straight from the top- from the Grand Mage himself. Tanith. We had to kill Tanith.

* * *

**I know it's a bit short but i might be able to do a longer next chapter. I wanted to mix it up a little and seeing how Tanith is possesed i thought it'd be rude not to involve her ;) Was this chapter any good guys? please review it, I love to know what you guys think about it! **

**Ladydarkness17**


	4. Chapter 4

**Promised a longer chapter! I think i have as much fun writing these, thanks guys! **

**Ladydarkness17**

* * *

This was it, I understand I haven't seen her in so long and I shouldn't feel like this but I did. I read over the file again and again, my fingers frantically tried to find a mistake on the page. _Surely capture, not kill?_ My mind repeated at me. I gasped and the file flew out of my grip landing on the floor. "Tanith" I whispered brokenly, I hadn't realised that Skulduggery had his hand on my shoulder. He coaxed words of comfort into my ear "Shh, stop thinking and just listen to me. You don't have to do this I should have handled it better, we can give it to other detectives-". "No." My voice was empty. I couldn't, no wouldn't live with myself with we gave it to other detectives. _They would try to kill her, or even succeed! Or she would kill them- I wouldn't live with it either way. _

I was pulled out of my state by Skulduggery's arms wrapping around my waist and his head on my shoulder. I released my death grip on the table and allowed him to half carry me to my bedroom. "It's ok, you'll be ok. You just need some sleep" his whispers made me melt into his arms and he could only just lift me onto the bed. As he turned to walk away I grabbed his wrist- or at least the bones. Skulduggery turned back to me, My voice was void and emotionless "Please stay". If we did have this connection then he could feel what I was feeling. Erskine had guaranteed Tanith's death by giving US that case. We never fail. We do what the case sets out and we do it quickly. It was an execution on one of our closest friends, but we would have to look into her eyes and watch her light fade from them. Skulduggery sagged as if he had just read my mind. He nodded to me and wrapped me in the covers.

"Oh my God!" I shot up as it only just came to me. "Ghastly, Skulduggery! It's bad enough we have to do it, but he doesn't even get a say- does he even know Erskine has ordered it?! He loves her so do we and we have to kill her! You can't argue with ErsKine on it?". Skulduggery nodded and said "I know Valkyrie, we'll have to go straight to the Sanctuary in the morning. Only Erskine will know about it, so we can only talk to him about it. Get some sleep- I'll meditate in the chair.". His arm slipped from my hand and I fell with my grip into the pillows. As I drifted to sleep I heard the creak of a chair and felt safer than ever knowing Skulduggery was near me.

_**I was running, sprinting towards a building. The timing was wrong the ground was moving too quickly beneath my feet. I almost panicked and fell. The building was huge and grey with no windows and one door. I could hear strange sounds coming from within. All I could think was **Run faster. **I wanted to stop and ask what was so important but I couldn't at the same time. I slammed into the door and entered a corridor with chequered tiles as the floor, it was like a corridor at a hospital. The lights above were hanging down in places and flickered. A door at the end of the corridor was lit behind but had a black outline and shadows dripped around it. I shouldn't go there, wait for Skulduggery! My feet were being pulled towards it, and the sounds got louder. It sounded like...Like people were fighting and one of them was talking the other wasn't. The door opened for me and the scene was laid out. Skulduggery was in one corner with his suit tattered and hanging off of him, he was barely standing up. I rushed to his side to support him and looked at the attacker. Tanith didn't look too good either, with burns going down her body and a bullet wound in her shoulder- her sword dropped from her grip when she saw me. "Oh Val..." Tanith whispered, I glared daggers at her. Skulduggery leant into me and whispered in my ear "Valkyrie, you don't have to do this. I should have handled it better. I can't let this get back to you. I need you.". I managed to put him on the floor where he sprawled out, I touched his cheekbone "Until the end" his nod was the reply. The room was square and gloomy, the only light coming from a bulb that had clearly fallen from the ceiling long ago. We circled each other.**_

_**"Well well well, my little sister all grown up! And who would have guessed she had fallen in love too!" Tanith geerd at me, "I have to say I thought you could do better- I mean a skellington? Really Val?" I growled at her. She now looked at Skulduggery with pity "So weak, so broken...Just like you. A match made in heaven, because Darquesse will take over you and destroy everything- including your little crush." Tanith shifted in her stance and raised her hands to a fighting position similar to my own. She lunged for me and I ducked sliding across the floor to her sword. I turned just in time for her to lunge again and I held the sword straight and strong. Like she had taught me. There was a jam against the sword and i knew it had worked, I looked up and saw her dead eyes looking back. I threw the sword to the ground, and ran to Skulduggery shaking him. I shook him and screamed his name. He wouldn't wake up. I screamed until everything went black. And there were voices in my head. "I did need you. But you weren't there, until the end? You let me die! And you killed your other best friend!" The voice was Skulduggery's. **I couldn't save him like I wouldn't be able to save him one day. I will fail and loose him. I can't loose him, I love him! I can't loose this connection to him, I can't loose him- I won't. **The black turned thicker with people whispering "You will fail. You will loose him, and it will be your fault." Ghastly, China, Fletcher, Ravel, Mum, Dad and even Tanith, they all whispered it. I was drowning it it, I should die before I let Skulduggery down. He always saves me, so I'll save him the hassle. **  
_

I woke up screaming and thrashing the bedcovers around. Skulduggery appeared out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around my shoulders making me sit up. "Tell me everything" He said, and I just looked at him with tears down my face. I touched his cheekbone to see if it was really him and he was actually there. In reassurance he leant his head into my hand. So I began the re-telling of the story I almost didn't want to tell him what Tanith had said but his look told me no secrets. By the end of it Skulduggery was on the bed with me, leaning against the headboard with me leaning on his chest. "Valkyrie, I would never do any of that. I would never leave you alone." Skulduggery started "I am concerned that we haven't even spoken to Ravel about this case and you are already having nightmares...Maybe we should give it to someone else?". I stiffened "And what? Do the lesser cases because I can't handle this one? Shove this responsibility onto another person? I couldn't bare it Skulduggery and neither could you." I finished. "Oh why so stubborn Valkyrie, even when I try to do something to help you?". "You wouldn't have me any other way." I couldn't help it, it just slipped out. Skulduggery laughed and went to move out from under me, but I stopped him. "Please? Just for tonight?" He nodded to me and relaxed back into his position.

I couldn't believe my luck. This man I had tried to prove I didn't love, but I was just kidding myself. How could you not love him? If you knew the real him, when he was like this. Not his crazy psychopathic alter- ego Lord Vile, not leave that part out. But this was it, I did love him. I had fallen in love with the great skeleton detective. I laughed, and Skulduggery asked me "What's so funny apart from me?" my response was "You and your ego make it hard to laugh at anything else" and I shook my head. I felt his chest move as if he was laughing and i sighed happily. Just before falling into sleep I imagined a world without the crazy laws of age and possibility of what you were- human or skeleton- and I could see Tanith with Ghastly. But the most bittersweet moment for me was that outside that world I had just thought of, in the real world with me lying in Skulduggery's arms no the best bit...I felt his arms tighten around my waist as if to never let go.

* * *

**Ever so sorry, that got a little poetic at the end! But chapter 4 and Val finally admits she loves him! (Obviously not to him, and in the dream bit she left out her thoughts as well guys) Please Review, would love to know what you guys think!**

**Ladydarkness x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Read&Review! Ladydarkness x**

* * *

When the morning came for us I wasn't ready for it to end. Skulduggery was lying beside me with his hands wrapped around my waist and my head was in his chest. I almost kissed him, but remembered last night. He would only have been comforting a weak girl who had a nightmare, Skulduggery wouldn't still be like this now that I was fine. I sighed and turned getting out of bed. I sat on the edge and ran my hands through my hair. Tea was what I needed.

I walked down the hallway into the kitchen and put the kettle on. I cleared the table of my cup of cold chocolate from last night. I felt tears sting my eyes as I thought of what I had read and the nightmare that had occurred after it. As I sat down with my cup of tea I prepared myself to look over the file again. This time I read that if Sanguine was there then he was to be killed as well, and while I had no problem with it being Sanguine- it was still straight up murder. I leant back in my chair sipping my tea. Is this what the dead men did? And the group that Meritorious used to frame Scarab, is that the type of off the record stuff that we were now supposed to do for this case? I put the mug down and felt conflicted, I mean if we were murdering people without trial then I suppose it IS better off record but then...Who wants to murder in cold blood in the first place? I don't know if I could be so cold hearted, even if it wasn't Tanith and Sanguine but anyone. I knew Skulduggery would probably have no problem but for me to actually kill someone? To go out with the intent of kill not capture would be something to get my head around. And killing Tanith would be an entire different thing to get my head around._ I can't kill, I never have. Apart from Darquesse but I take the blame for that. I couldn't control her in time to stop it from happening and those people's blood are on my hands. But now as yourself Valkyrie, could you kill someone? Let alone it being Tanith? Granted with a filthy remnant inside her, but it has her face and she is in there somewhere. Will you kill willingly?_ No. I had to make that no a maybe before we went to the sanctuary to speak with Ravel. I knew that while I couldn't kill right now, I was damn sure I was going to give the case to anyone else. Tanith is my sister. You have your family's back no matter what.

I jumped as Skulduggery walked past me. "You ready to go yet?" His cold voice alarmed me. I nodded and shifted out of my seat with the file and mug. I put the mug back down and blushed. When I looked up again Skulduggery was already gone. I frowned, had I spoken aloud this morning? It didn't seem like Skulduggery to be switching moods like this so suddenly...OH. Last night we shared a bed because I couldn't sleep. I walked into the hallway and out the front door waiting by the Bentley for Skulduggery. He was silent as we got into the car, and I couldn't help but think about him. _If he was that repulsed by you then don't you think he would have said something about last night? Maybe this is his way of showing repulsion, silence and forgetting about it? _Buildings flashed by unnoticed by me as my mind wondered. _It couldn't have been so horrible for him, after all he did stay the night with you. _I took a glance at Skulduggery. He was wearing a navy pinstriped suit with the usual white gloves- that were clenched around the wheel. His facade was up and a man with short brownish blonde hair and brown eyes looked over at me. Skulduggery's look was cold and observing, he was judging me and he didn't like what he was seeing. I could almost feel the ice from his mood, it made me shiver and my ring go cold.

By the time we got to the sanctuary our silence was deafening, we hadn't spoken a word and people were looking at us as if they could tell. No one wanted to say anything and I don't blame them, you could practically catch a cold from Skulduggery's ice mood. I hurried my pace in front of Skulduggery because I wanted this case explained. We couldn't do this to Tanith and surely Ravel would know this? Skulduggery's stride grew longer to match my pace and we were back side by side. Although it felt good for him to do it I had a small feeling it was only for appearances so no one would pry. We arrived at Ravel's office and I knocked three times before he answered "Come in". Ravel greeted us with a warm smile "Skulduggery, Valkyrie what's wrong?" His voice faded to concern as he felt our coldness and how far apart we were. Skulduggery was near the door looking as if he was going to run for it any second, I was sat in one of the two chairs in front of Ravel's desk. "Long night" Was my stiff reply "We need you to clarify about the new case?". "Ah yes that one, thought you two would show up about it- or at least Valkyrie would." Ravel's attempt at humour to break the was unnoticed and the warmth fell from his face. "Skulduggery get over here I know you'll want to hear this." Skulduggery shifted the chair further from me and sat down. I narrowed my eyes at him, and he tilted his head at an aggressive angle- he was glaring at me. I looked back to Ravel and waited for him to continue. "I think I could help you guys with-" I interrupted him "Ravel back to the case please" my voice almost begged.

Ravel looked at me strangely and continued to talk about the case. I wasn't really listening but I got a few of the main parts. He had made the decision without Ghastly because of his feelings, but Tanith had to be brought down. She is killing people and aiming for Darquesse, I put my view in that killing her was harsh as she was a friend to us all and we could probably get information out of her as well as the remnant. Ravel saw my point and replied saying that we could do that but then what happens after she kills sanctuary members? So I said well we kill her. It was haste and Skulduggery looked at me sharply, Ravel stared and agreed with me. He dismissed us and said we should start the case tomorrow instead. I hadn't paid attention because I was watching Skulduggery, now we were back in the car I looked at him again. His hands tightened on the wheel. Quickly I looked out the window. _You idiot._ I moaned to myself, _this is all your fault! If you hadn't have asked him last night... You wouldn't be in this position with him! This is why you shouldn't like him, he can tell. You shouldn't like him, you can't Steph..Valkyrie. Think about it, he can't you can't. It does make sense, maybe after this case you can sort it all out._

We stopped outside Gordon's mansion, now my mansion technically because I'm 21- but it will always be his. "Well...I'll see you tomorrow?"My voice sounded hopeful and Skulduggery nodded. As soon as my door to the car had shut he drove away. Shaking my head I opened the door and stepped in. I stood on the threshold for about five seconds. "Ah!" I screamed and threw the nearest object at a wall. The vase crashed and crumbed to the floor, I kicked and trod on the flowers and turned to swing my fist at the mirror. It cracked and shattered as I hit it twice. Then I stopped, why would I do this to my own house? I just need a rest day and a good nights sleep preferably not in the arms of my best friend/partner/mentor, so maybe I wouldn't be so confused. I sighed when I realised that I now had to bandage my hand. When I entered the kitchen I put the kettle on and took my phone out. The first aid kit first then my phone. I checked for any glass that wanted to stay in my hand, then I cleaned them and put bandages around them. It wasn't even hard to hide, the cuts were spread all over my hands not on my knuckles- whole hand bandages. _Absolutely fantastic. How are you going to hide this from Ghastly? Ravel? Skulduggery? Well the last one looks like he doesn't care so maybe it won't be too much hassle. _I rolled my eyes and checked my phone. Usually Skulduggery would beat Gordon's with me discussing the case. It's strange how one thing can happen and everything changes so quickly. It wasn't that big was it? Maybe it's just an off day for him...If he's ever had off days before I met him because he hasn't been like this. _Yeah maybe just an off day_ I thought as I sipped my tea.

* * *

**Sorry I'm English, I do love a cup of tea. So how about you guys? Anybody had an off day?**

***Although I am aware I may not be perfect at writing stories, examples; small spellings, putting i instead of I, not sticking to characters...ect. The not sticking to characters is because this isn't in the actual story, we don't know how they would react. Personally it is my view on how they would react to each other. Plus this is a place (for me personally) to escape to, I love seeing other peoples views and ideas! We are only human so we make mistakes.***

_**DOES ANYBODY WANT A CHARACTER IN THIS STORY. Submit one to me and I'll pick the best one for the story.**_

_**Can be whatever you want.**_

**As always please review, love knowing what I've done wrong and what you guys think of the story so far!**

**:) Ladydarkness x**


	6. Chapter 6

**I had no idea what to do with the characters yet! I need you guys to decide please?**

**Ladydarkness17 x**

* * *

After clearing the mess in the hallway up I thought I should go watch the TV until I was going to bed. Apparently every channel to the TV was made to make me upset or angry tonight. _Click _Titanic, really? Another flick and it was the notebook. I growled and flicked the channel again _Third time lucky? _I hoped. Okay, so the movie was called _Knight and Day, _it was looking good for this movie. A huge plane crash...wait no, a man and woman? This was going to be romantic, but with action- might as well watch it?

My mind wasn't really paying attention to the movie, my eyes flicked to my phone. Nothing on there yet, maybe I should text Skulduggery..._And say what? _My mind snapped at me, _Come over and watch a movie? He doesn't want to talk to you. You could ask him what time would he pick you up tomorrow, but then he might not want to. It sounds like you're begging him to pick you up. Yes because that's all you are, a little beg. _My face contorted into a snarl and I threw a pillow at the TV when I realised the two characters were kissing. Fine if this was going to happen to me then I would just shut my brain down and watch the screen, not that hard right?

Except it was. My head was full of the two main situations. 1: Skulduggery wasn't talking to me, and 2: I had to hunt down and kill Tanith. Why was it that the two things I dreaded happened at the same time? If there was a God or whoever, he definitely didn't like me. I rolled onto my front on the sofa, you know what just do it. I grabbed my phone and tapped in my message, I scrolled down to Skulduggery's name and hit send. _What if he doesn't reply? What if he does hate me? Will he reply?_ I squirmed and rolled off the sofa laughing but stopped when my phone buzzed. I put it up to my forehead and wished it was a good reaction.

_The usual time_

Well at least it means he is speaking to me, and he does still want to work with me. But how much is he speaking to me? It looks pretty basic, only speak when we need to. I could make that work...I guess. Would be a little bit more helpful if the other party was helping as well. I could only hope for now that he was talking to me ad that it would continue... Something came over me and I grabbed my phone to type a reply.

_Skulduggery I don't know what's happened, did I do something wrong?_

I hit send and got back on the sofa. My eyes closed _Going to play dumb? Nice one Val, how nice to appear if he does like you then you look not interested? _I groaned, _What if he doesn't like me, what happens then to us? _The thought of no Skulduggery hurt my chest. The pain in my chest told my head to keenly avoid the subject of being without him. My phone buzzed and I grew nervous. Why should it matter what he says now?

_We'll talk about it another time, not tonight and not over the phone._

Well, that was good...Wasn't it? It was more than I was hoping for if I was honest, he was willing to talk about it. Whatever 'It' was. My eyes flickered and suddenly dragged to the screen playing the credits of the movie. Again I was a professional at losing track of time  
I would say that I wasn't really tired as I dragged myself upstairs. I knew though if I got a good night's sleep then maybe it would be a lot clearer tomorrow for me. _You should talk to Echo-Gordon. He might know something to help._ Then I thought _Yeeeah sure because he wants to tell his niece about his bestfriend. Or that his niece likes his bestfriend. "Hey Gordon just wanted to let you know I like Skulduggery, I know he's your bestfriend but he's my mentor and bestfriend as well- is that cool with you?" NO, it doesn't work out too brightly for you or Skulduggery in that situation Val. _I flopped onto my bed, then sighed and got into the bed without changing. My cut hands nicely reminded me of their existence when I laid down on them. I hissed and flipped onto my back.

My head hurt. Way too much had happened in the past two days. I had established feelings for Skulduggery, or more than likely I had only just acknowledged that I did have feelings for him. And oh yes, I now have to kill my other bestfriend turned remnant possessed. If things went downhill now, it looks like I'll end up with nobody. Both my bestfriends gone because I couldn't handle it. My chest hurt more now, on the left side. I had never felt something so strong, definitely not when I was with Fletcher. _Don't you dare say it. You don't know anything for certain yet so you can't make __guarantees._ The voice was making sense, but my body still went numb when I realised what I had thought. I knew with Tanith from the start, there's no way you couldn't love her. But I could see now that I was more than likely not getting my Tanith back, I accepted this. So I suppose you could say she was a smaller part of the ache in my chest when I thought about losing them. But them is plural, the other person was a much bigger part of my life now. I hadn't realised now but I could see it as a realisation or something dangerous. It could get me killed so was it really worth admitting it? Admitting it would mean it was true and it would have a deep hold on me. Since I could lose the most important people in my life soon, I might as well admit it now shouldn't I?

I Valkyrie Cain...I am in love with Skulduggery Pleasant.

* * *

**I know guys, it was horrible, awful and cheesy all at the same time. I desperately need you to pick from the three characters entered, they're needed for the next chapter! I need two of them, and I just can't choose! Thank all of you for favoriting and following this story! "I love you awesome nerds"-Pitch perfect ;)**

**Ladydarkness17 x **


	7. Chapter 7

_No no no! You didn't say that_,_ you can't. Valkyrie, bestfriend, mentor and partner remember?_ _Or doesn't that mean anything now?_ No, it meant so much more, partner... More than one way to say that. _He is being weird at the moment, or don't you remember that? Or the fact that he doesn't like you back? _Not that I know of...

My eyes closed as I thought of what I just admitted. It was a weird feeling like a weight had been lifted from me, but one had been put on me at the same time. I didn't want to go into too much detail but instead drifted into sleep with a small smile.

* * *

_"How long do you think she can keep it a secret?"  
"About as long as you would expect. She'll think about it then tell him, and it will all depend on how he reacts."  
"And what are his feelings for her?" One character asked the other, who paused.  
"Unknown." The reply was short and frustrated.  
"Perhaps we will have to take drastic measures, if you continue to not know anything" One snapped at the other._

_The characters glared and both nodded their goodbyes. The first character jumped from the tree, landing gracefully on the long grass. Silently she moved towards the shadows and disappeared. The second character was still in the tree, turning back to a sleeping Valkyrie. Sharp teeth glistened in the moonlight with a small smile. Valkyrie had no idea what was coming. The tree shifted as the last figure was flung from its branches into the open air, and just as silently as the first, she disappeared._

* * *

_It was raining and I had just unlocked the door to Gordon's mansion. Skulduggery followed me in and we closed the door. In his usual gentleman style he dried me off with a flex of his hand. I smiled at him and produced a flame to heat myself. We had finished a case as usual, but something was different. Oh yes, I love him now don't I? I blushed madly at the floor and walked into the living room away from him. "Valkyrie, are you okay you've been acting differently around me recently?" His velvet voice came from right behind me. I turned and his head was cocked in an affectionate way while his hands were in front of him as if to hold onto my arms. I couldn't take it. I launched myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, Skulduggery was shocked at my reaction but soon returned my hug._  
_I pulled way and looked into his eye sockets. He stiffened when I pressed my lips to his._  
_I prepared myself to be pushed away, to be told I was too young and it was just a crush. Told that he saw me like a daughter and things would never change between us._  
_But never prepared for this._  
_The way his hands moved from around my waist to gripping my hips and forcing his teeth against mine. I responded just as egear by pushing into his body until we were crushed together. His hands moved around my sides and eventually under my shirt, as he did this he trailed little nips of delight down my neck. I moaned to the ceiling and Skulduggery came up for air. "I need to kiss you back". The facade was on and the face was one with short brown hair, brown eyes and a sharp jaw. China must have made each one attractive on purpose, but thank GOD. The kissing resumed immediately and suddenly my back hit the biggest sofa in the room. My shirt was off...When did that happen? Skulduggery was still fully dressed, something I was NOT happy with. I pulled at his tie and our lips never left each others as his clothes were discarded along with mine. We rolled off the sofa and landed with a BANG!_

No way, it was a dream! I groaned and opened my eyes to a hiding morning sun out of my window. A guilty part of me wanted to see the dream to the end, and what he could do- unfortunately it was a big part of me. The smaller and more sensible part of my brain kicked the bigger part and told me to finish it later.  
I looked at my phone and had to do a double take, Crap! I had ten minutes until I was meeting Skulduggery!

* * *

**I know they're short and disappointing but I need more time to write the ones full of stuff with the new characters. As you can guess I've chosen two and they feature early on in this chapter. Before Valkyrie's dream.  
Hoping this was acceptable for you guys.**

**Ladydarkness17 x  
**


	8. Chapter 8

No, no. How could I face Skulduggery after the dream last night? My face flushed just thinking about the dream, guilt came with the blush. I groaned and ran around my bed to get my work clothes. Crap. I'd have to change the bandage on my hands, I was more worried about explaining to Skulduggery how I had even got them. With my clothes on I ran to the mirror to finish getting ready, I brushed my teeth and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. _So how's this going to go Valkyrie? You going to tell him or are you going to play it off?_ Nope. I can't think about this, what about my more important problems? Like the fact I have to kill Tanith? I skidded to a stop as I jumped to the ground floor. _What if you take this case, and she tries to kill Skulduggery? How will you live with both of them gone?_ No. I can't think of that. If Tanith killed Skulduggery, I would kill her. Was it even possible to kill Skulduggery? Yes. Crap. Another problem for me to think about.  
A horn sounded outside, and I panicked. If this connection is still there with us, he'll know something's wrong. Well not WRONG, but not exactly good thoughts...  
I ran out the door and locked it, and it was pouring down with rain. I sprinted to the bentley and got in.  
"Fashionably late as usual Valkyrie" Came the voice. I almost turned to jelly there and then. "Shut up and drive" I said glaring at him.

"And what happened to your hands?" He asked me a while into the drive. I looked down at the bandages and sighed "Fell and cut myself". "All over your hands?" I hated it when he used logic against me. "Fine, broke a mirror...By punching it." He sighed looking down at me and then looking back out the window. Could this all just shift back to normal so quickly? Did he forget his mood with me the other day, and should I mention it? I thought rapidly. If he had been so upset the other day it probably wasn't the best to bring it back up again...But I was his partner so he should tell me everything. Or maybe it was awkward for both of us and more so for him because he hasn't had to comfort me so closely before. That seemed like a more fitting proposition to the situation. He was uncomfortable with being so close to someone and didn't know how to deal with it. Everything would be fine now. I looked to Skulduggery's face and body position, he looked completely relaxed and almost too happy. My eyes drifted to his hands that were clenched around the wheel.  
No, nothing had changed.

The rest of the ride to the sanctuary was silent. My eyes were unfocused on the road ahead of us and Skulduggery lacked in conversation. Why was he being so nice to me if something was wrong? If it had been my fault then surely I should be awkward as well. Yet sat her in the car with him, I felt almost complete. I say almost because of my bestfriend's neglect to actually talk.

Oh, was that it? Was it because of my nightmare that he was being overly nice? Did he think I was too frail to talk to normally because of the nightmare? I assured myself that I wasn't weak by twisting my hands to make them bleed more. Skulduggery looked over at this. "Are you okay? Is it hurting, do you want me to take you to the doctors?" His tone was light and laced with worry. It would have been the perfect cover if it had been to someone else. But I know him too well. I could see right through his mask, because that was all it was. I looked him straight in the eye- eye sockets- and said "No, I'm fine, thank you." My voice wasn't vicious, but it wasn't anything but dead serious. Skulduggery nodded getting my hint of me being able to handle it and his body went back to normal. Normal being rigid and not talking.

_How fantastic _Was my thought as we entered the sanctuary. Again mages walked past us with some fear in their eyes as Skulduggery stormed ahead of me. Except this time I didn't try to keep up with him, I let him walk off and I started to unwrap and rewrap my bandages. By the time we reached Erksine's office Skulduggery had stopped and glared at me six times just for walking normally.

If I was honest with myself I had avoided thinking about our case. It clearly hadn't helped with Skulduggery that night but I couldn't avoid it now. I had to kill Tanith. There I said it and didn't completely freak out over it. In fact if I looked at it, it wasn't really her. Thats all I had to do, distance myself so then I wasn't killing my other best friend. It was all the remnants doing, we were lucky if Tanith was still alive inside. I slumped a little as I realised after all I had no problem with killing my best friends body, even if she was still inside it. I was sure if the remnant was killing so many people then we could kill her. I know we had said that we wanted to capture her first... But I knew Tanith, hell I even know Tanith with a remnant, and she wouldn't go down without a fight. I was just preparing in case things go wrong.

We entered Ravels office again, this time Ghastly was here along with Madame Mist. I frowned at Ravels lack of sensitivity towards Ghastly. "He knows, not all the details. But he knows what Ravel has ordered." Skulduggery whispered in my ear. I shivered not only was the effect from Skulduggery's voice but from the fact that Ghastly had to hear from his best friend that his other friends had been ordered to kill his only love. It sounded confusing but it made sense to me. It was like...like Ghastly and maybe Ravel telling me they had to kill Skulduggery. The room dropped two or three degrees as the thought went through my head. The next thought was worse, if that was to ever occur - then I would be without Skulduggery.

Darquesse whipped against my head, reassuring me that if it did happen and she took over... Everyone inside this room would burn along with the rest of this world. But what made me pale more so was that I liked the idea of it if I did loose him. I liked the idea of the world burning.


	9. Chapter 9

I turned dizzy and fought to stay on my feet, where the hell had that come from? I tried to track where she was in my head but I couldn't get a fix on her. She batted my attempts away like a mother would a child's hand reaching For sweets. I wobbled and Skulduggery looked at me sharply, cocking his head. Obviously my pale face had given me away. "I'm so sorry Ravel, but I'm not feeling well today. Could Skulduggery get the notes and I wait outside?" Ravel nodded and looked at Skulduggery quizzically. Skulduggery shook his head once and Ravel looked away quickly. I couldn't stand up for long enough so I walked quickly from the room and shut the door behind me. I managed to make it to the wall before I tumbled and sat against it. The corridors were deserted and my head was throbbing from HER repeated slaps to my brain. I could only hope that I was passing out and to wake back up as me before everything faded to black.

I woke lying down. Did I feel like a mass murder? Deciding the answer was no and that the world was safe for another day, I opened my eyes. There wasn't anything physically wrong with me but I calmed down when I saw I was at Skulduggery's house. What if i had killed people but just didn't know it yet? What will Skulduggery say, I did just pass out... My questions seemed to be answered soon than later as Skulduggery came into the living room with a mug of hot chocolate. "Did I?..." I trailed off on the first sentence fearing the answer, Skulduggery shook his head slightly. "You passed out, we couldn't understand from what though." He answered me properly now. I sipped the drink when he handed it to me, our fingers brushed and I looked away. Skulduggery sat in the armchair that sat on its own. "I don't bite Skulduggery, what's wrong?". "Val, I don't understand why you did what you did?" Skulduggery looked me straight in my eyes. I knew I wasn't getting out of this any time soon without making us both feel bad.  
I looked at my skeleton friend, best friend, partner in work and in crime and my mentor- the man I seemed to be in love with. He looked broken if I was honest, but from what I don't know. Could he have been worried about why I had fainted? Or maybe he already knew, maybe this question was more direct. Direct towards what I was trying to hide from him. Skulduggery stood and sat at the far end of the same sofa that I was on "Valkyrie?". "Sorry what do you mean again?" I asked him.

"I know you fainted from Darquesse, I don't understand how but I was asking...Asking about the night you stayed at my house?" He asked me so clearly as if he was trying to ward me off, he had no emotion in his voice. I noticed this and tried not to frown.  
"I... I can't tell you yet Skulduggery, I need more time." If I was honest I did need more time to be sure I did like him. Perhaps I was only thinking these things because I was attached to him. _**You shouldn't lie to yourself, it could hurt you even more**._ Shut up! I growled at her voice there, inside my head. Tears came to me eyes as she forced images of my nightmare into my mind.  
Outside Skulduggery, who was being ignored, bolted to my side. I felt his arms wrap around me but all I could see was death. **_You can't save him, and I won't. You admitted it. You and I are the same person Valkyrie._ **An image of both Darquesse and I came into my head, she was circling me like a vulture. _**You know what we want. Both of us. WE WANT TO WATCH THE WORLD** _**_BURN._ **Images of darkness and shadows sweeping across nations, flames engulfing what was left behind. Tears started to stream down my face as each person I loved died. She pushed into my head Mum, Dad and even Alice being torn apart. Ghastly, Ravel and Dexter being burned alive. The last made me scream. Skulduggery was being pulled apart bone by bone until he was nothing.

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery roared into my ear. I snapped away from her visions of madness and forced her down, back to where ever she had come from. I almost passed out again. I clenched onto the lapels of his jacket and tried to push myself up. I could hardly move but instead fell further into the sofa, dragging Skulduggery down with me. I cried into his shoulder and he re-wrapped his arms around my waist. I couldn't stop her from what she was going to do, she could get into my mind now. How long was it going to take before she took over my mind? "Skulduggery, I don't want to loose who I am." I whispered. "You won't, you never will. Valkyrie, you are so strong. So strong for doing this. Ravel wanted to assign me a new partner for this case..." He trailed off as I froze. I pulled my head back from his shoulder, "Because I can't handle it? I know what I have to do Skulduggery, no one else can handle her. And Darquesse will win...Skulduggery I need you with me." I finished looking into his eye sockets. We laid there entangled for a while, and I looked away from him. "Valkyrie, you don't need me to beat her.."  
"Until the end Skulduggery."  
Now it was his turn as he pulled my head to look at him, his gaze didn't falter. "Until the end."

* * *

We managed to tear apart from each other and I immediately missed his body next to mine. We walked to his office in silence and I sat behind my desk as he took his seat. "Did Ravel mention anything about the case?" Skulduggery looked at me. "He suggested that I had a new partner, I covered for you on that one... And he said that we should try to find out for information on remnants first. Maybe we could bring Tanith back." I smiled at him sadly. I missed having my older sister, sure it was amazing with Skulduggery and Ghastly but sometimes I just needed to tell Tanith things. Like the other night when I told Skulduggery what Tanith had said in my dream as I was crying my eyes out.

I froze. Was that what Skulduggery had been upset about? Because I was crying as I told him? My mouth fell open at my realisation at my lack of sensitivity. I looked towards Skulduggery who was filing through papers with ease. I shook it off, Skulduggery wouldn't like me or get offended at such small things. There had to be a different reason. As I thought my eyes wandered over Skulduggery. He was tall but had broad shoulders, maybe he had been lean and muscular when he was alive? Shifting to his face I noticed he had a sharp jawline with high cheekbones, yes definitely attractive with his own face. His movements were so sure, he had long fingers that were graceful like the rest of him. As if sensing someone watching him, he looked at me. "Maybe we should go to Gordon's, he'll know something about remnants" I said. Skulduggery replied "Sure, I need to talk to Gordon anyway."

There was an awkward quiet ride over but we talked a little. Skulduggery seemed back to his normal self, and my hands were almost healed now anyway. I opened the door and walked into the front room. I gasped as I remembered my dream, how could I keep a straight face with him in here? "Valkyrie, what's wrong?" His reaction to my sudden stop. "Nothing" I reassured him. I shrugged off my coat onto the sofa and went into the kitchen, I heard skulduggery pick it up and hang it up. I put my elbows on the side and my head in my hands.

* * *

_"This has to be it. If she can do it and get it over with we can move in." Ice shifted with her thoughts.  
Her thoughts that Daughter soon batted down. "We move too quickly then they'll disappear and we will be captured. You don't think ahead do you? No, you leave that to me."  
Ice's shadows whipped around her, Daughter turned and barred her sharp teeth in a growl. "My plan and we stick to it. We need to leave before you get us killed."  
Daughter jumped down from the tree that they always sit in when they watched Valkyrie Cain. Ice soon followed because she had to, if they messed this up then they would both die. If it was successful then maybe their employer would show its face and let Daughter kill Ice.  
"It must happen soon, you know how impatent the employer is getting. Even if you are emotionless, you must see this." Ice whispered.  
Daughter sighed "Of course I know this, but they need to wait. Clearly we have been chose for a reason, and for this reason we do it our way."  
Ice nodded, "I'll see you tonight, with maybe some more information". Daughter nodded back to Ice just before Ice vanished. Necromancers. Daughter hated them, but maybe they weren't all bad.  
She shrugged and let her wings free. As she looked back to the house, Skulduggery Pleasant had entered the kitchen next to Valkyrie.  
"Soon." Daughter whispered._

* * *

**Woo! another chapter, tell me what you think! What are those two doing? are they good are they bad?  
****Trying to start another chapter, but let me know how this one went!**

**Ladydarkness17 x**


	10. Chapter 10

"Val? Are you okay?" That oh so smooth voice came from behind me. I sighed and turned slowly, his head was tilted at an angle and I started laughing. "I'm fine, lets go see Gordon." I walked past a confused Skulduggery and lead up the stairs. We entered Gordon's study and he was there almost as if he was expecting us. "Ah Steph- Valkyrie. Sorry I forget sometimes." Gordon greeted me with a warm smile which I returned half heartedly. His gaze shifted as I felt Skulduggery come through the door behind me. Gordon returned his eyes to mine "I see. What can I help you two with?". I shifted to the side so Skulduggery could join us in the conversation, and he moved to my side. "We were wondering if you had any information on removing remnants?" Skulduggery asked the question first. Gordon nodded as he spoke and glided across the room. "Yes...Originally thought to be impossible to rid someone once they had bonded. This must be about Tanith?" I nodded. "Hmm...they're not as impossible to get rid of as you would think. It is extremely painful for the remnants inhabitant. I'm afraid it has something to do with symbols and sigils, perhaps take a couple of my notes to China Sorrows?"  
"Thank you Gordon" I gave him a small smile and excused myself. I felt both their gazes on my back as I left the room.  
I wandered down the hallway into my room. The last time I was here I had a rather lovely dream of Skulduggery. I knew I shouldn't have but a small smile crept onto my face that I couldn't keep down. It was a full grown grin as I remembered the dream. A grin that soon faded as footsteps echoed down the hall. Skulduggery gently knocked on the door and I replied "It's open.".

I sat down on the bed, I couldn't go on with skulduggery like this. It wasn't fair to either of us. I couldn't delay it any longer, but if I told Skulduggery now, we could getting the mission done which I needed. I needed Tanith. I needed to confide in someone that would understand.

My eyes started to tear as I thought of Tanith, she would be in so much pain to be herself again. She wouldn't remember what she had done while she was a remnant either. It was painful to think about it for her. She wouldn't know what year it was, how many places she had been, she is with Sanguine, and she didn't know how many people she had killed. The more things I thought of that we would have to tell her, I am Darquesse who destroys the world. There wasn't a way that I could hold it back from her. If we managed to capture her and get the remnant out... I don't think I would have it in me to tell her all these things. Skulduggery sat down beside me. "You don't have to go and see her... I could do it on my own." I turned and said to him. Skulduggery shook his head "I need to do this as well, I can't hold a grudge forever. Although I will most certainly try." His voice was laced with humour and I couldn't help but smile. I sighed and put my head on his shoulder without realising what I was doing. We both stiffened.  
I tried to make it out as a joke "I'm too tired and you're interfering with my sleeping." I said with a sheepish grin. "Yes because passing out didn't count as sleeping at all.." He joked back at me. I gasped and smiled good naturedly taking a swipe at his arm. Skulduggery jumped up from my bed before I could hit him and glided to the door. He loosened his tie and the facade came up, sticking it's tongue out. My jaw dropped in mock disbelief and I jumped up to run after him.

We both ran out the door as I gave chase. Skulduggery underestimated me as I ran faster. Rugby tackling him, but as I did Skulduggery was turning so we both twisted into the banister and fell over it. Zooming towards the floor I laughed as Skulduggery slowed our decent. I landed on top of him giggling "Someone has to be sensible, I mean I could have been hurt." I slapped his shoulder for his ego and took his hat playfully. "Mr Pleasant that ego has to be cut down." I smiled and rolled off of him standing quicker than he could. The face he wore today was as attractive as the last, with tight dark curls and blue-green eyes his lips pressed into a small smile "Valkyrie, no messing with me today- the hat please?" He held one gloved hand out to her and she laughed. "I think it looks good on me though." She shifted and placed the hat on her head with a smile. Skulduggery murmured something but didn't take his eyes off of her. Valkyrie now stuck her tongue out and ran into the kitchen with the skeleton on her heels. She almost slipped before running into the now completely dark living room. Skidding to a stop, reading the air. Skulduggery had stopped chasing her and she couldn't find him in the air. She tried to control her breathing and went to look for him in the air again, flexing her fingers.

Skulduggery crashed into the back of her knocking the both of them onto the sofa. The air rushed out of her lungs and Skulduggery landed on top of her on the sofa. He had taken the facade off and had a deep throaty laugh and Valkyrie laughed with him, breathless. Their faces were too close Valkyrie realised. She had to tell him, tell him everything. Although his body offered no heat Valkyrie felt on fire, and it was a good kind of fire. Skulduggery took his hat off of her and stood adjusting it. Valkyrie frowned, she had liked the way they were... Entangled, leaving Valkyrie's mind to wonder to a whole different place with both detectives in. Still sprawled out on the sofa she crossed her arms and looked at the floor.

"Valkyrie, you're not sulking because you can't have my hat are you?" His voice smiled Valkyrie didn't react to him, just kept her focus on the floor. _Come on silly skeleton _she thought with a smile. When Skulduggery leant in to check she was alive she pounced on him. Quickly grabbing his hat but Skulduggery refused to let it go without a fight. They both lost balance and Skulduggery twisted them so they landed with Valkyrie straddling his narrow hips. She almost lost it completely then and there, staring down into his eye sockets. As she grabbed his hat again, he let it go in a sigh of defeat and she grinned at him. Valkyrie's grin slowly faded as curiosity overcame her. Skulduggery cocked his head as she reached down under his shirt to the tattoo's. A shaggy blonde with blue eyes in his mid twenties appeared before her. Skulduggery looked confused...Wait, was he blushing? Valkyries thoughts travelled to his hands, that were resting on what would be his stomach. There was a fuzzy feeling in her stomach as parts of her dream came into her mind. The heated kissing, and the while dream did take place in this room... Her eyes fluttered.

Valkyrie opened them to Skulduggery clicking his fingers in front of her face, she scowled at him whilst in a dreamy state- she liked where those thoughts had been going.  
"Val, we need to talk."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry guys, been suuuuuper busy!  
Enjoy x**

* * *

"What?" I froze and looked down, "Ohmygod, sorry Skulduggery" I tried a nervous laugh and started getting off of him. Before I could turn to leave however he grabbed my arm._ Oh craaap _I thought as he spun me around. His long fingers held me in my place and I fidgeted uncomfortably, not from the contact directly but from how my body was reacting to it. I glanced up at him as he leant forward. "Valkyrie, what's happened? Did I do something wrong? Is it the case? You're different around me, you seem more careful.." He trailed off and let his hands slip from my arms.  
I missed their touch immediately.

"Skulduggery... It's not that easy to explain, I can't tell you because I don't know how to." I looked at the floor and shuffled my feet. When he didn't reply I sat on the sofa.** You aren't being careful enough, he's a detective- the best you know. How long before he pieces it together Stephanie?** I whipped at her mentally but she laughed and disappeared. Skulduggery sat down beside me and pulled my head to face him. "You know you can tell me everything Val, we're best friends..." _Yeah, that's all we are. _I couldn't help my sour thoughts, how the hell would he react? Not well I decided. "Skull..."

* * *

_Daughter brought her arrows out as Ice reached for her katana.  
"Stand down" Daughter was emotionless as ever, Ice was on edge as they faced off to eachother.  
"We should just go in now and get it over with. I could speed the process up." Ice growled at her.  
"You'll unleash her-" Daughter began, "Who? Unleash Who?" Her sword swung up to Daughter's throat and she bared her small sharp teeth as a reply. Ice pressed the sword but was too obvious with it. Daughter swung her bow up and knocked the sword to the ground at the same time she brought an arrow to the string. Ice's shadows stirred around her and sunk to the ground because Ice couldn't direct them without the katana, that sat at Daughters feet.  
The silence was deafening in the space between them.  
"Who?" Ice was calmer but still resentful.  
Daughter's eyes flickered around "I can't believe they didn't tell you..."  
"TELL ME WHAT?" Ice's voice was raised and the shadows showed her annoyance. Still harmless to Daughter because Ice couldn't direct them without her sword.  
Daughter was still weary of them, never trust a necromancer._

_"The girl" Daughter said "The one we are observing, Valkyrie Cain."  
Ice's eyes narrowed.  
"She is the one. If she is provoked. She will kill us all." Daughter was almost silent as she finished it.  
"Darquesse..." Ice whispered.  
With her whisper, the room almost seemed to drop a few degrees._

* * *

I couldn't take it, I couldn't tell Skulduggery!  
So I ran from him and what I should be telling him.

It's a shame that Skulduggery is quicker- I could have gotten away.

He growled and pinned me to a wall. My eyes averted his face, anywhere but there. His hands were pinning my wrists to the wall and he was centimeters away from his body on mine. I could feel something heating up below my stomach as I thought of him pressing his body against mine. Skulduggery breathed out a long deliberate breath because he didn't need to breath. I couldn't help it... I looked into his eye sockets and regretted it, his head was tilted at an angle that he was annoyed. **Uh-oh. Looks like someone's gonna be spilling secrets to the big bad skeleton.** Darquesse teased me, but after getting no response she again disappeared. I couldn't focus on anything. I should lie. Make something up about darquesse being the reason- get him to move away before the feeling from my stomach gets to my head and I loose it all. "I know this is different Valkyrie, it's not Darquesse. But we are not moving until you tell me." Skulduggery was calm. He was always the calm one, it was me that was freaking out. _Umm, okay... Wow. I like that feeling, but you need to move before I 'jump your bones' Wow, no, don't even try that-_ My thoughts were cut off as that oh-so fuzzy feeling had got to me. My body arched as if I was trying to get out of Skulduggery's grasp. _Oh God. You're going to go insane. How could you do this?! This isn't goi- _Skulduggery thought I was trying to escape and as a reaction (just like I thought he would) he pressed his body directly against mine. I was breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating- I don't understand how Skulduggery couldn't see it! His chest was pressed firmly against my breasts and his hips were against my own. _Now we're screwed, congratulations body. Absolutely fantastic. _I couldn't keep my head straight, "Skulduggery." I was breathless, and his head moved slightly as he noticed this.

"Please Valkyrie... Just tell me, we can work it out together." His voice was smooth and rich, deep and seductive- combinations that should be forbidden. I almost moaned in lust at him, but my body had a better idea. My torso pushed against his, my breasts rubbing against his chest and I almost cried.  
Not as badly as when our hips rubbed, I actually gasped. The feeling had started from there and it could sense its satisfaction. I was going to loose my sanity... My brain whirred, he was older than me- not really a problem. I understood what this feeling was now. I was unbelievably turned on. Pressed up against a wall by the man I love and he doesn't have a clue. Yes the man might be older...but more experienced. As he pushed me back against the wall again and started saying something, I just couldn't focus. He was everywhere and was everything I wanted. I wanted this and I had to tell him. I looked up at him again "Skulduggery, don't be mad... please?" I breathed out. "Val, I couldn't be mad with you" His head tilted again.  
I froze for a split second. I could lose him if I did this. Lose the man I love for one kiss from him? Could I risk that? Him knowing and hating me for it, just to know what it is like to have a kiss from him? Was it worth it? Yes.

My head lunged forward and my lips met his teeth. So soft, smooth and strangely warm...I groaned into his mouth. It only lasted a split second. His hands released my wrists and his body was gone. I cowered against the wall and didn't dare open my eyes. My lips tingled from the sensation and I weirdly wanted to fist pump. My whole body was on fire and it wanted more. I wanted more. They always said lust was powerful... but not like this. I opened my eyes to a shocked Skulduggery at the opposite end of the room. His fingers were on his teeth "Oh". I understood immediately and my happiness faded quicker than I could register its loss. Tears swelled in my eyes and I nodded turning my head from him. Shame was what I first recognised. Skulduggery had a pitiful look about him aimed at me.

"Valky-" He started, "No" I said. I looked at the floor unable to say anything else as tears rushed down my face. I heard his footsteps come towards me. "Valkyrie... I can't..." His hand went to my face to lift it up. The other hand wiped my tears but were soon replaced by new ones. I closed my eyes so I didn't have to look at him. He looked so sorry for me. I hated other people giving me pity. I also hated crying infront of Skulduggery, but one of them had to win out. His hand let go of my face and he said "I'll... I'll come back in a couple of days and show you if we have anything new on the case.."  
"Don't leave me like this Skulduggery. We've been through too much, please don't cut yourself away from me." My voice was broken, and reflected how I felt.  
"Valkyrie... I have to get my head around what just happened. And what's happened in the past days. I don't know about coming back, but I'll let you know." Skulduggery's voice sounded empty and so full at the same time- I couldn't make out what he was feeling.  
His footsteps echoed out of the house.

Looks like it was his turn to run. But from me.

* * *

**Again so sorry for being inconsistent. R&R!  
Thankuu  
Em x**


	12. Chapter 12

Two days, he had said. I'm on day three now with nothing from him. _God I sound like a survival show._ Of course I hadn't done much... Or anything. It had felt pointless to try and do work when that was what I so clearly did with HIM. I had been around the house trying to look for anything that would help me get Tanith back. Maybe she could help me with my current situation. It would be a lot easier than trying to go to one of my other friends. I still had nothing though.

I sighed, I was scrolling through my phone with my feet up on Gordon's desk. Gordon had asked me about him and why he wasn't here but I had turned quiet immediately.  
We didn't bring it up again.

I felt numb and the best way to hide it was to not think about it right? Wrong. It got to me every single minute of the day. _He just walked out. He left me there, with nothing. Until the end? That was the end. _I rolled my eyes at how dramatic I was being. It was true and that was how I felt. I pushed off from the table and said a mumbled goodbye to Gordon who had disappeared. I shuffled down the stairs with the book that Gordon had said to take to China. Of course I should just pick myself back up from this and continue working, so I decided to visit China myself.  
Getting into the garage my ford fiesta was there, along with a car under tarpaulin. I hadn't ever driven it and was working up to showing Skulduggery, knowing he would be proud. I shrugged and grabbed the front of the tarp pulling it off in a fluid motion. The car underneath was a Bentley Continental Supersport Coupe, so maybe Skulduggery wouldn't be so proud and sure it wasn't as elegant as his- but I should stop thinking about him anyway. I got into the drivers side and felt the leather wheel, having not driven it before I was a little scared. The black leather was cold and unyielding to my touch. The car still smells new. I sighed and pulled out onto my driveway.

If I was honest going to China without Skulduggery was the last thing I wanted to do. After finding out what she had done to his family then him acting fine with her- it freaked me out. How could you stand to be around someone that had led your family to their death? Not only that but me going to her now could look like I was consolidating her behind his back.  
I decided that keeping myself busy was better than thinking about him. Anything was better.  
Soon roads traded for dirt tracks and I had to watch my driving carefully. A cottage came into sight with a field behind it, simple but elegant- China all over.

* * *

_"You knew, and you still didn't tell me?" Ice hissed at Daughter.  
__Daughter sighed and jumped for the tree, hearing Ice follow her.  
__"I thought you knew. My mistake, although I can understand why they didn't tell you." Daughter replied._  
_Daughter saw the shadows curl around her from the corner of her eye.  
__"If you try to kill me, you make sure you do it first time." Daughter turned and looked straight at Ice.  
__She hated being told what to do, but Daughter was notorious for being hard to kill. Ice looked away.  
__Valkyrie Cain wasn't anywhere to be seen and Daughter was worried.  
__"She's been inactive for days, where could she have suddenly gone?" Ice wondered out loud.  
__It made sense, Ice and Daughter had seen the whole occurrence between the skeleton detective and his partner- who wouldn't want to run?  
And it made sense to not want to do anything, as strong as she was physically, Daughter doubted Valkyrie Cain could deal with things emotionally.  
"Maybe she did the job for us?" Ice was hopeful._

_ "She isn't so weak."  
_

_Daughter turned and bounced to the ground.  
Where are you, little Valkyrie?_

* * *

I have to admit it didn't surprise me to find China inside looking through her books. "Valkyrie what a lovely surprise! But no Skulduggery.." China's perfect voice trailed off. I smiled at her confused look, normally she would know things and would have perhaps known about our argument. "Doing a little solo thing for now China" I replied with such ease. Solo thing...Sure. She gestured for me to take a seat which I declined "I'm afraid it's just a short stay today.". China raised one perfect eyebrow "Would this be why you aren't with Skulduggery?" I shook my head at the floor and smiled a thin lipped smile.  
I leant forward and placed the book on the desk, China picked it up and opened it flicking through the pages. "Something my late and great Uncle had, and it could be of use to me... If the symbols were progressed or rather finished." I explained, China finished flicking and placed the book closed on the table. "You know Valkyrie I am wiling to offer you a substantial amount of money for this-" I cut her off "I have money China, how about you can copy it and put it in your diary- I need the symbols and the book back.". China's eyes narrowed at me and I didn't break eye contact with her. "This is the only time I'll let you walk away with this Valkyrie." China said after a moments silence. I nodded at her and she begun to work.

************************************************** ************************************************** *****************************  
After about two hours maybe more, she was done. "I suspect you'll catch the person and call me before you try to draw the symbols." China said, handing me the book. "Be expecting a call soon then." I stood and went to leave. "Valkyrie, you're a fighter. Don't let it end like this." I turned and saw the beautiful sadness etched onto her face. I didn't say a word and left.

The drive home was short and consisted of seeing how fast this car could really go. I didn't stop on the way home until I hit Haggard, then I slowed. Funnily enough I didn't want to be caught speeding in my home town. I looked out to sea as I drove past the pier, knowing all the stories of diving off there as a child- then the horrific ones of being chased by vampires as an adult. I realised I was a child of two worlds, born into one but meant for the other. I just had to find out which one I was meant to be in.

I hadn't really thought of what I would do without Skulduggery because him leaving seemed like such an unlikely occurrence. I could continue with the detective work, but who would be my partner? Would I have to have countless ones dying while I lived to find the right apprentice like Skulduggery? Or would I work alone, where I was less likely to be made to watch a partner die- but more likely to be killed myself?  
I pulled onto my driveway- Gordon's driveway. To see a gleaming black Bentley waiting for me.

_Don't end it like this. _Those twisted true words echoed in my mind just as searing hot ones did. **You can't end your own life. I'm here, I'm always here. If you try, you get to watch me kill the world and lets be honest you'll enjoy it. But you'll loose whatever you have left of your beloved Skulduggery. Although I hate this teenage life stuff you have going on- you are right.  
****You loose both ways.**

I panted as Darquesse returned to wherever she had been hiding. I couldn't deal with her right now.  
I had thought about death and dying before this, but being told that your ageing slows once you hit a certain age gives you the invincible feeling.  
A feeling that goes once you are left alone.  
I turned the engine off, Skulduggery wasn't in his car.  
I had butterflies, the door had been opened.  
Adrenaline rushed through me as I twisted the door handle.  
_Easy like Sunday morning _rushed through my head as I peaked around the door.  
A tall Skeleton in a black and white pinstripe suit.  
Turned and put his gun away.  
Hyperventilation.  
Rushing towards me.  
**Darkness.**

* * *

_**I'm so sorry it took me so long guys! It takes time and I've got my GCSE's coming up soon and I get sidetracked by all your stories...  
**_

_**Yes, I'm blaming your beautiful pieces of writing.**_

_**I love you all.**_

_**Em x**_


End file.
